Broken Promises
by nightowls94
Summary: It had been fifty years since Caroline had last seen Klaus. He promised her he would return. As far as she was concerned, the promise was broken. One Shot.


**This is my first ever one shot! Let me know what you think! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries! **

* * *

It had been fifty years since their last encounter. Fifty years since the last day Caroline saw him before he left Mystic Falls.

The last time she saw him was a bitter one. It had been a mere week since he had accompanied her to her senior prom when he left. Her prom had been an amazing night filled with laughter, smiles and dancing. It was one of the best nights of her life. Her long blue gown had swooshed as he twirled her effortlessly around the dance floor. It had taken a lot of convincing (yes, kissing) on her behalf to make him attend as her date. They had been happy then.

Less than a week later he had left Mystic Falls. And her.

She remembered it like it was yesterday.

_They had just woken up after a night of making love. Her small body held in his strong, muscular arms, her back snuggled into his chest. Cuddling in his arms was her favorite place in the world. Inhaling his sweet musky scent of the forest after a rainfall. It was no one else but him._

_ She twisted in his arms and gave him a small kiss on the shoulder upon hearing the sharp intake of breath that signaled that he was awake._

_ "Hi." She whispered, gazing into his bright eyes._

_ "Good morning, love." He replied, leaning down to kiss her forehead._

_ Caroline could just gaze at him forever, and be completely happy just to lay there with him. Forever had been cut short._

_ "What's on the agenda for today?" she asked nuzzling into his chest._

_ There was a long pause before he spoke. Not one filled of an excited anticipation, but one of remorse. "Caroline, I have to leave today."_

_ Her heart dropped. It was she had heard of this. "What to you mean?" she asked, looking up at him._

_ "I'm leaving Mystic Falls. I won't be back for a while. I have… business to attend to."_

_ "I'm coming with you." Caroline said forcefully._

_ Klaus only shook his head. "This is my problem. You stay here, and I promise you, I will come back."_

_ "Klaus-" Caroline started before he cut her off. _

_ "I love you, Caroline. But this is something I have to deal with. Alone. I'll be back before you even have time to miss me."_

_ "Promise?" She asked him_

_ "I promise." He replied with a soft kiss to her lips. Somehow, she didn't quite believe him._

Later that day, he packed up his black Mercedes and left Mystic Falls. She had tried not to be an over controlling girlfriend, and kept her distance for a month.

He only called her once, four days after he left.

After weeks of waiting for him to come back, Caroline decided to contact him. She missed him too much. She tried every cell phone number he had left her. They had all been disconnected. That was the only link she had to him. And the link was now severed.

She spent a week crying over him, but after one week she decided that crying would be of no use. She picked her self up, and carried on.

Over the course of fifty years, Caroline stayed in Mystic Falls with her mother and friends, watching Matt, Elena, Bonnie, and her mother age and, in some cases, start families. It was hard to watch everyone grow up while she remained 17, but she carried on anyway.

Caroline had heard stories from vampires as they passed through the town of an "almighty hybrid". From the stories she heard, Klaus was perfectly safe and in one piece. His promise to come back had been a lie.

She should have suspected as much.

After her week of crying over Klaus, Caroline had never wished for him as much as she did today.

Her mother died today. She was 92.

Her mother's death was more painful than that of her father. It was her death that made it evident that she would be alone in this crazy world for the rest of eternity. She didn't have her mother, she didn't have Klaus, she didn't have anybody.

The night after her mother's death Caroline stayed alone in her room curled in her blankets, curtains drawn, avoiding everyone.

Fifty years ago when it became evident that Klaus would never return, Caroline swore to herself never to wish for him again. She broke that promise tonight, as she felt empty.

All Caroline could do was cry. The tears fell from her face as a rainstorm would fall on a city, trying to wash away any troubles, to leave the morning feeling fresh. She also thought of Klaus. She wished to be held in his warm embrace, and to be comforted by him as he had comforted her during the death of her father. But there was no Klaus, so she found herself clinging to her blankets in pain.

Her head shot up when she heard a creak at her bedroom door. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the hybrid himself standing in her doorway, staring down at her painfully.

The sight of him brought on a new set of tears. Her eyes became blurry as they filled with more tears, but she heard her bed creak as he sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. She let him pull her in to the familiar scent of him. The forest after rainfall. Oh, how she had missed it.

"I'm sorry, love." He whispered.

Her hand clenched his shirt as she tried to bury her head in to his shoulder, as if to block out the pain. After an hour of his soft hands rubbing her back, and brushing through her hair while whispering sweet apologies into her ear, she had calmed down enough to speak.

"Why didn't you come back?" her voice broke as she asked, and she kept her head against his chest, unwilling to look into his eyes.

She heard the grinding of his teeth, from presumably what was his jaw clenching. "I had some people to deal with. There were threats to harm you… I didn't want to harm you Caroline. I love you too much. I've never stopped loving you."

Hearing this only sparked new tears from Caroline.

"You could have called." She cried "I was left by you, and now my mom is dead, and I was so scared that I was going to have to face forever all by myself!" Her tears didn't stop. "I missed you so much, and now I miss her so much… Please don't leave. I don't want to face all of eternity alone."

Hearing her pain only made his heart ache more to have tortured the meager witches who kept him from her for so long. "I'm not going to leave you anymore, sweetheart." He kissed her hair, and took her face in his hands to bring it up to look at him. "I promise, I won't leave you alone anymore. You're stuck with me now. And I love you so much." With that he brought his lips down on hers. His promise felt much more real this time.

"I love you too." She whispered, the foreign words becoming familiar once more as she spoke them.

As difficult as the death of her mother was, it was much more bearable with Klaus by her side. And he stayed there for the rest of eternity, never leaving her.


End file.
